


Out On A Journey

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Olette, Hayner and Pence go wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On A Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written for the kh_drabble Secret Santa exchange, for iki_teru.

It had seemed like the best idea in the world at first, but the train tended to go where it wanted to go. Pence had wondered in the beginning if there were some way to control it, and still tried to figure it out sometimes, but for the most part?

They were all more interested in finding out where it would take them next. They’d seen dark old forests that were friendly in spite of their age, and others that weren’t. They’d seen castles of every variety and had to pry Olette away from a few of them, and gotten Hayner entered into more sports competitions that they would ever have believed existed. 

Once they ended up in a world that gave them all wings, and scales, and became so lost in the joy of flying that they might never have come back if Pence hadn’t swooped down to look at the train and ended up remembering himself. It was one of the constants of their existence: Pence’s need to know, and the memory that drove it. Hayner’s hunger to compete. Olette’s practicality. 

Though Pence still sometimes worried them both, and this was one of those times. They’d come into a station in another forest, this one covered in cloaking mist. And now, now they couldn’t find him. 

“Pence!? Pence, this isn’t funny! Or even very smart!” Olette shoved a branch out of her face and frowned at the moss stain on her hand. Then she rolled her eyes and kept pushing at the branches, determined to force her way through the whole place if she had to. 

Hayner just snorted. “Yeah, because Pence really cares. You know he probably doesn’t even hear us.” He was more interested in keeping an eye out for things with teeth. There was always something in a forest like this, even if it didn’t decide to mess with them. 

Then they heard him calling from somewhere to the right, and had to stop grumbling for a minute while they changed direction. “Guys! Come on guys, you’ve _got_ to see this!” 

“At least he sounds happy.” Olette muttered.

“Yeah, well, he won’t be when I get him. ..whoa. What _is_ that?” 

Pence looked up from the painfully colorful mess of blocks he’d been prodding. “I think it’s called a gummi ship. Remember the guy in that one town, Traveling-Something, had mentioned them? With this, we could go where we wanted!” He paused for a moment, looking at it consideringly. “If we can make it work. And I think it’s missing pieces. But that’s not even the best part - look what was inside it!” He lifted his prize toward them, beaming.

“It’s a book.” Hayner said, and he’d probably have shown just as much enthusiasm for a rock.

Olette punched his arm lightly, but she was smiling fondly at Pence in that way that told the boys they’d be here awhile. “Hayner! What’s it a book about, Pence - those don’t even look like words to me, just decorations.” 

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I don’t think you learned this language - I don’t know it very well, even. But it’s about the old Keyblade War? I think it might have been written by somebody who was there. So maybe once I get it properly translated we can go and..” 

Hayner was already tuning him out, though. He didn’t mind working on the projects, but hearing Pence go on about them would drive him nuts. 

Olette whispered quietly. “Hey. Help me start clearing off the vines, alright? We might as well get started, he’ll notice in a minute.” And she set to work, humming a song they’d heard five worlds ago or more, but it sent a chill up Hayner’s spine. 

ps. What Olette is humming - [Jubilate Domum ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gupPMLg6omk)


End file.
